


呪文 : Jumon

by Taimat



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Kinda, Light Bondage, M/M, Songfic, Supernatural Elements, psyche and tsugaru play matchmaker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 19:50:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3541817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taimat/pseuds/Taimat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Original prompt from the kinkmeme.</p>
<p>Based on DBSK's PV, Jumon (Mirotic).</p>
            </blockquote>





	呪文 : Jumon

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on the kinkmeme here: http://drrrkink.livejournal.com/4328.html?thread=13930472#t13930472
> 
> On 2011/04/11.

It had seemed like a good idea at the time, skipping out to the newest club in town. A chance to watch his humans in a new environment, and with the lights as low as they were, there was even less of a chance that anyone would notice him.

He wasn't drinking, wanting his senses about him as he watched the mass of bodies writhing on the dance floor.

And then the lights began to flicker, and the crowd cheered, bracing for the moment…

The moment when the lights went out.

Staring uselessly into the pitch black of the room, the only light visible that of the exit signs, Izaya grinned. _His_ favorite moment was when the lights came back on. When people became aware of on whom they had been grinding for the past ten minutes. When their faces were visible for all to see, that parade of emotion…

Izaya sighed wistfully, but his calm was broken when someone crashed straight into him. He went flying off his stool, colliding with the ground and feeling like he'd been struck by a tank. Before he was really aware of what was happening, he was hauled to his feet. A strong arm drew him near, and from just next to his ear…

"I thought I smelled you, flea."

"Shizu-chan? Ah, I wasn't aware you were into Shinjuku clubs~"

Green lasers flashed through the dark, and the crowd roared again. Izaya was unable to catch whatever Shizuo must've said, but he was now being dragged off to the side. He wondered if Shizu-chan would try to kill him here. They weren't in Ikebukuro, though. It was the blond who was invading _his_ territory.

"Ah, but you can't even order me to leave, can you? This isn't Ikebukuro, and it's hardly fair to come hunting me down in my own home."

They finally hit a wall, and Shizuo had him pinned against it instantly. Izaya thought in passing that, if anyone could see their shadows, they might think something _untoward_ was going on. He giggled until his windpipe was crushed by Shizuo's hand.

"When have you ever played fair? Looks like I'm getting lucky tonight."

Izaya's head spun, both from the lack of air and from trying to figure out what had happened. Shizu-chan was in Shinjuku, had somehow managed to sneak up on him and isolate him from his humans and was now--

The brunet flailed, hands clawing at Shizuo's own, heels beating against the wall behind him.

They were both surprised when said wall _opened_ and sent them careening into the empty space behind it.

Hacking and spluttering from his position on the ground, Izaya rose on shaking limbs to find himself in a completely new room. The noise from the club was dulled, and when he turned around, he couldn't find any sort of way out. There was no doorway, no window… How had he gotten through in the first place? Momentarily questioning his sanity, the brunet suddenly realized that he could _see_.

He could see Shizuo standing next to him, looking just as confused by the situation as he was.

"You tried to kill me!" was the first thing Izaya said. Ah, maybe the oxygen loss had gone to his head… Ha.

Shizuo turned lazily to the side. "Isn't that how this goes?"

Now facing the smaller man fully, Izaya noticed that the blond looked…different. Catching the informant's stare, the brute growled, "I do own other clothes."

Yes, that was it. Instead of the usual bartender getup, Shizuo was clad in some sort of dark pinstriped suit. It would have looked dashing on anyone else. On Shizu-chan, it was merely a good thing gone to waste.

"What's with the shiny jacket, flea?"

Izaya sniffed. His blazer was black (which was really the best color, anyway), sans fur, and tailored to fit him _perfectly_. Much classier than Shizu-chan's usual monotonous clothing choices (current outfit excluded, but Izaya ignored that). "I need to wear _something_ different when I'm trying not to be noticed, Shizu-chan~ But you know nothing of being inconspicuous, do you?"

Shizuo prowled closer, and it was at that moment that the room became bathed in a soft light, emanating from…

…what the hell was that?

There was a tall box that had gone previously unnoticed, standing in the middle of the room with all sides lit in a soft blue-green. It flared up momentarily before settling back down, a low hum coming from somewhere. The sound of a machine starting up.

The light began to pulse, soon accompanied by a backbeat that streamed into the room. Izaya shivered despite himself. It was a club beat. Full of desire and lust and _sex_. He risked a glance toward Shizuo, but there was no recognition on his face. He was completely lost, as well.

Eyes fixed once more on that box, Izaya's heart nearly stopped when a hand pressed against the other side.

Someone was in there. Trying to get out.

Izaya backed away, voice wavering despite his best efforts. "Shizu-chan? What's going on?" He _hated_ not having the answers. Almost as much as he hated the beast he was currently _asking_ for answers. Ugh. What was wrong with him?

There was another pulse of light, almost like the flash of a camera lens, and that hand beat against the wall of the box again. It was joined by another, and then the wall shimmered, blinking, before the light died, casting the room into darkness.

Izaya held his breath as he waited. He could only sense Shizuo inching closer to him, as that backbeat was still going, making it impossible to hear something as quiet as the rustle of clothes or soft steps against the floor.

And then lights overhead were thrown on, and Izaya gasped. The box was made of glass. And there was not one person inside, but two. And they were blinking out into the room with a look of…

…holy shit. That was _his face!_

The brunet shot a look of terror in Shizuo's direction but was met only with the image of the blond looking similarly aghast.

For good reason. The other man in there was an apparent copy of _him._

What on earth was going on? Where were they? Who were…these…people?

Looking closer, Izaya noted that at least they weren't dressed identically. His image was wearing a mockery of his usual outfit, colored in white and pink, and Shizu-chan's, well… He was in a yukata for some inexplicable reason.

Not that _any_ of this could be explained. His head hurt just thinking about it. But as long as they were in there, and he was out here, then…

His double raised a hand, banging on the glass with a manic smile if he'd ever seen one. The man turned to the Shizuo-double, pointing excitedly, and the yukata-clad blond nodded. With one swing of his fist, the wall of glass shattered, crumbling to the floor, and the doubles were free.

Mouth going dry, Izaya stared into magenta eyes as they came closer, momentarily speechless. His mind was spinning, trying to figure out if maybe someone hadn't slipped him something. That was the only explanation.

Izaya-Double giggled. "Don't think so hard, Izaya-chan. We won't hurt you."

At the mention of "we," the brunet looked quickly to the side. Shizuo and Shizuo-Double were standing face to face, both immobile, simply…watching. His back hit the wall, and he jolted, unaware that he'd been moving at all.

"Who are you?" His voice wavered, and Izaya winced. Surely _that_ was intimidating.

"My name is Psyche. And this is Tsugaru." A pink-nailed hand gestured to Shizuo-Double. "And we are you. Or rather, you the way you could be." There was another giggle, and Psyche advanced again, hands going up to rest upon Izaya's shoulders, and why couldn't he make himself _move_ \--

"We're so glad you're here~ Ah, Tsu-chan, can we start, now?"

There was a soft grunt in reply, and Psyche's eyes nearly glowed. Before Izaya had a chance to process what was going on, Psyche was upon him, pressed against his front, and he tried to throw the other man off only to find himself physically unable. His head turned, breath catching at the sight of the ropes around his wrists, tying him to the wall. When the hell had _those_ gotten there?

The music increased, and to his complete astonishment, Psyche began to sing.

_"The beginning is like this, just ordinary."_ Magenta eyes darkened, and one of Psyche's hands lowered to Izaya's chest. There was a pleasurable heat growing where that palm touched him, and the brunet bit his lip. A smile that looked much too familiar spread across the other's face. _"Because I can manipulate hearts, I'll leave yours unlocked…"_

The heat grew, and Izaya cried out, head meeting the wall behind him. Psyche's hand lifted, and Izaya sagged against the ropes, vision blurring.

"Is he…?" Shizuo's voice came to him through a murky sort of fog, like he was underwater.

"Do you care?" That must be Shizuo-Double. Tsugaru.

"No…I just--"

"We'll see." Now that was definitely Psyche, since Izaya was positive that he himself wasn't speaking. "Is it okay if we break the rules a little, Tsu-chan?"

"Fine by me."

And then Psyche was upon him, slender form pressed to slender form, one hand tugging his head to the side so that a warm tongue could lick up his neck. He jerked, whining.

There was a scuffle to the side of him, and Izaya looked over, blinking at the image of Shizuo and Tsugaru, locked in a stalemate. Izaya's eyes widened. So he was stuck in here with _two_ monsters with atrocious strength. Lovely.

Tsugaru's voice was soft, though his hands clamped around Shizuo's wrists with no indication of moving. "I thought you didn't care."

"I…don't. But you can't just…you can't…"

"Can't what?" Psyche's voice ghosted across Izaya's neck while his fingers worked open that blazer, tugging at his black shirt in irritation before simply shoving the material up. "Can't have him before you do?"

There was a sharp intake of breath, which Izaya barely heard above the blood roaring in his ears. Psyche's fingers were stroking up his sides, tracing around his nipples and teasing them to hardness.

"But he doesn't want you, does he?" Psyche giggled and nipped at Izaya's jaw. "Don't worry. Tsu-chan does. You can play with him for a while."

Tsugaru sighed, deep blue eyes staring Shizuo down. "It's all right, you know."

Izaya cried out, the other brunet's hand having pushed its way into his pants, and Shizuo stiffened. But then a soft scarf looped about his neck, and where had _that_ come from?

The yukata-clad blond leaned in close, whispering, "Trust us."

Feeling rather like he'd lost his mind, Shizuo met Tsugaru in the middle, devouring the other man's mouth with his own. This wasn't what he'd come here for, was it? He couldn't remember. He was drowning, barely hanging on by the fabric wound about his neck. And this time, when he pushed, Tsugaru moved willingly, allowing Shizuo to back him against the wall, those serene eyes sparking with lust, and yet--

"I'm not who you want, am I?"

Tsugaru acknowledged Shizuo's moment of clarity with a smile before tightening the fabric, pulling the man closer. "Who said that?"

Scarlet eyes went wide, watching the blond pair, gasping at every pull of Psyche's hand.

_"You're changing, you're drowning~"_ continued that sing-song voice, though he too turned to look. "Aren't they pretty?"

Izaya's response was a breathy moan. He was transfixed, and why couldn't he look _away?_ He really didn't want to see Shizu-chan in whatever fits of animalistic passion he was sure to have. But then Shizuo growled when Tsugaru rocked their hips together, interlocking their legs as his yukata fell open, and the sound made Izaya jerk in Psyche's grasp.

_"You're breaking, you're drowning~"_

He let out something that might have been a whine, watching Shizuo tear the scarf from his own neck and transfer it to Tsugaru's, dragging his yukata off his shoulders so he could bite at the newly exposed skin. Tsugaru arched into it, cradling the other blond's head close as Shizuo sucked a bruise into the base of his neck, just under where the scarf crossed his skin.

"That's it~ Remind him that you're here." Psyche dropped to his knees, taking Izaya's pants with him, and in one fluid motion, he'd swallowed the other man whole. Izaya nearly screamed, pulling at the ropes around his wrists.

Shizuo was quick to look over, movements stilling at the sight of Izaya whimpering as Psyche's mouth sucked on him.

Tsugaru watched the emotions pass over the other blond's face, sighing in approval. And his voice, when it came, was ever-gentle.

_"I've got you…under my skin…"_

After throwing one of Izaya's legs over his shoulder, Psyche slipped a tube from his pocket, discreetly coating the fingers on one hand while the other brunet was occupied.

Izaya shivered, eyelashes fluttering while Psyche worked him. He could see Shizuo and Tsugaru next to him, but everything was hazy, so hazy. He was so hot. Burning in his chest. But it was _delicious_ , and he wanted more.

Bracing a hand on Izaya's hip, Psyche breached him with one finger, moaning around his shaft when he felt the man clench around him.

Izaya's cry made Shizuo growl, and the blond turned his attentions back to his partner. Tsugaru's gentle smile was knowing, and it pissed Shizuo off. What did Tsugaru know that he didn't? Not wanting to see it anymore, he flipped the man around, pressing him against the wall and bringing his hips flush with Tsugaru's ass.

Tsugaru mewled as Shizuo rutted against him, pushing back eagerly, and Shizuo's hands tugged at the fundoshi, working it loose and letting it fall to the ground. A sharp yank on the scarf made Tsugaru's breath catch, and he choked for a moment.

Psyche pulled away to glare at Shizuo, and Izaya whined.

"Be nice to my baby, Shizu-chan. I'm being nice to yours."

Shizuo slackened his grip in surprise, and Tsugaru shuddered.

"It's all right, Psyche. I'm all right."

Psyche huffed once more before turning back to suck the tip of Izaya's erection.

"Sorry." Shizuo's apology was muffled against the back of his neck, and Tsugaru chuckled.

"I don't mind." He turned his head enough to lick up the side of Shizuo's cheek, and then he rocked back against the man, turning the look of shock back into lust. Nearly tearing his pants open, Shizuo pressed his erection to Tsugaru's cleft, moaning at the contact, and Tsugaru parted his legs further and arched into it. A hand dipped down between them, and Shizuo sucked in a quick breath when two fingers slipped easily inside, finding Tsugaru stretched and slick already.

"What…?"

Tsugaru sighed, twisting so that he could see the other. "We've been waiting for you."

Shaking his head and trying to wrap his brain around what was going on, Shizuo eventually gave up on that idea altogether and simply got over it. There was a ready and willing man spread before him, and for as weird as it might be to fuck himself, well…

…Shizuo got over that, too.

There was a soft yelp as he thrust inside all at once, leaving Tsugaru panting and scrabbling to find a grip on the wall while he adjusted. Shizuo moved inside him slowly, for as quickly as he had entered, and Tsugaru whined and bucked against him, urging the other man on.

_"Party time~"_ Psyche whispered into the bend of Izaya's hip before brushing three fingers across Izaya's prostate. The bound man squealed and drove down against them, and Psyche looked over at Shizuo with a satisfied smirk.

Shizuo, for his part, was entranced by Izaya's movements. By the way he shuddered against the wall, fighting the ropes tying him down in an effort to push harder onto Psyche's hand. It didn't take long for his thrusts to match Psyche's, Tsugaru and Izaya's bodies moving in tandem as a result.

Feeling the stare on him, Izaya's eyes opened slowly, tracking across the room before landing on Shizuo's face.

"Sh-Shizu-cha~n…hn…" He jerked once, as if to move toward the blond, and Shizuo's grip tightened around Tsugaru's waist.

Blue eyes met magenta, and Tsugaru mumbled, _"Isn't this also love?"_

Psyche's grin widened, and his partner shuddered in Shizuo's hold.

_"I've got you…under my skin…"_

"What do you say, Izaya-chan?" Psyche's eyes glimmered in the light as they slid back to Izaya's face. He pulled his fingers out and rose, rubbing himself against the other man, fabric against skin. "Want me to fuck you, now?"

Izaya's thoughts were spinning out of control. Did he…did he what? Want… He wanted…but not Psyche. He shook his head.

"Then what do you want? _Whom_ do you want?" Hot breath wafted across his lips, and Izaya jerked. He didn't want Psyche. He wanted…he wanted…

"Shizu…chan." His voice was soft, no more than a whisper, but Shizuo's movements faltered.

"Ah, there we go." There was a giggle. "But he's busy with Tsu-chan, right now. You should have spoken up sooner~ That's okay, though. You won't mind if I have you instead, right?"

Psyche grabbed one of Izaya's knees, making to lift it around his waist, and the reaction was instantaneous.

Izaya whimpered and thrashed against the ropes, and there was a low, rumbling growl from the other pair.

"N-no… I don't…"

"Then who do you want?" Psyche's thumb turned Izaya's head gently toward the blonds, and scarlet eyes widened, as though he'd just noticed that Shizuo was there.

"Shizu-chan…"

Amber eyes darkened and settled on Psyche's face. Shizuo was still, completely ignoring Tsugaru where he stood pressed against the wall.

"Hmm, I don't know~ What do you say, Shizu-chan?"

Shizuo snarled at that name coming from the lips of anyone else, even if that person was Izaya's apparent double. "I say he's mine."

Psyche smiled and stepped back, nodding his acquiescence. "He always was."

Without a second thought, Shizuo had pulled free from Tsugaru and was stalking toward them. Tsugaru whined and turned to watch, missing the contact but content to wait for what was to come.

"Sh-Shizu--"

Izaya's mouth was smothered by Shizuo's own, and a needy groan bubbled up from somewhere inside him. He pulled against his bindings, trying to get as close as possible. And when Shizuo pressed against him, pinning him to the wall with his weight, Izaya whimpered.

The blonde pulled back, licking at Izaya's lips as he did so, heart fluttering at the sight of those wide, dark eyes transfixed upon him. _"…never let you go…"_

The smaller man moaned in response, arms aching to wrap around Shizuo. But since they couldn't, he brought up a leg, instead. Shizuo lifted him easily, letting both of those slender legs wind around him, pressing their hips together.

"Is this what you want, Izaya-kun? Do you want _me?_ "

Shizu-chan's words cut through the fog in Izaya's mind, and he trembled. "Yes… You. Only want you…"

And with a minor shift, Shizuo was pressing against his entrance, and Izaya was gasping and doing his best to roll down onto him. He gave way easily, thanks to Psyche's attentions, and he felt only pleasure as Shizuo drove slowly upward.

"Shizu-chan…"

The utterance was full of wonder, and it made Shizuo's heart soar. He buried his face against the brunet's neck, not biting as he had with Tsugaru, but simply content to just…be. For now.

Only moments later, Psyche was bouncing over to Tsugaru, his childish gait a sharp counterpoint to the heat in his eyes. "Poor Tsu-chan, getting left all alone, like that." He wound one hand into messy blond hair and tugged the taller man down, sucking at his bottom lip while his other hand trailed down to Tsugaru's firm ass.

"Psyche…"

"What's wrong, darling~?" Psyche giggled and pressed two fingers inside his lover. "You want me to finish what he started?"

Tsugaru nodded, the blush on his cheeks deepening, and Psyche pulled completely away. He walked backwards a bit, making sure he had a good view of Shizuo and Izaya before lying down.

"Ride me, Tsu-chan. Let me make it better~"

Tsugaru scrambled over with less grace than he usually mustered. Throwing a leg over the brunet's waist, he lowered himself to his elbows and pressed a kiss to already-reddened lips.

"Psyche…" There was barely a hairsbreadth between them, and Psyche flicked his tongue easily across the distance.

"Come on, Tsu-chan~"

The taller man trembled as he rose up again, holding Psyche steady and taking him in easily, the familiar member inside him making him whimper and shiver.

"Good boy, sweetheart. You feel wonderful~" Psyche's voice held the slightest tinge of awe, and his hands stroked up strong thighs to tease gently at the blond's erection, grinning when it twitched and sent precome leaking slowly down the underside. "Show me how much you want me."

Tsugaru groaned and lifted himself a few inches, dropping down with a soft cry. Psyche continued to tease him as he rode, his eyes darting between the man on top of him and their doubles, currently rocking against the wall.

Izaya was whining and pulling at the ropes uselessly, legs wrapped tight around Shizuo, whose face was still hidden in Izaya's neck.

"I want…Shizu…I…"

Shizuo pulled back just enough to kiss him, and Izaya strained again against the ropes, uncaring of the burn they left on the pale skin of his wrists.

"Let me…please…Shizu-chan…" He panted into his partner's mouth, hoping his eyes could convey what he couldn't seem to gasp out.

And Shizuo, in a matter of seconds, had gripped the ropes and ripped them clean off the wall. He held Izaya up entirely by his hips while his fingers worked on undoing the knots, and when they fell free, his eyes settled on the harsh wounds encircling the delicate bones there.

He brought one to his mouth and pressed a gentle kiss to it, and Izaya was surprised to find that the action didn't hurt at all. He bit his lip and shivered at the sensation, and Shizuo held him still until he had covered the entire area in equally tender affections. And when he'd finished with one wrist, he picked up the other and did the same.

Throughout the whole thing, Izaya was held spellbound in wonder. Somehow, even Shizuo's cock inside him didn't feel as…as _intimate_. And when Shizuo let the second wrist fall, he wound his arms gratefully around the man's neck, happy that he could finally hold him close, could tangle his fingers in messy blond hair as he thrust, could lean forward enough to moan his pleasure into the other's ear.

_"I creep quietly into your heart and cast a deep, deep spell on you…"_ Somehow, Psyche had the presence of mind to keep singing every now and again, but then Tsugaru _rolled_ on top of him, and he moaned, deciding that he might as well leave that pair to their own devices. They seemed to be doing just fine without his help, and he had more pressing matters to attend to.

Tsugaru mewled above him, eyes beginning to unfocus, and at the touch of Psyche's hand, he allowed himself to be pressed back onto his hands, the twitching muscles in his legs holding him carefully suspended over Psyche's lap as the other leaned forward. He shuddered when Psyche drove upward into him, his head falling back when a slender hand began to stroke him just slowly enough to be maddening.

Izaya's head thudded against the wall when Shizuo brushed up against that spot inside him that was more sensitive than the rest, the spot where he wanted it most…

"T-there… There, ple--ease…"

He blinked to try and clear his vision, one hand coming forward to touch the blond's face, as though he were making sure this wasn't a dream. Making sure it was really Shizuo. His fingers toyed with that tempting bottom lip, and his jaw dropped in a moan when Shizuo's tongue wrapped about his index finger, drawing it into his mouth.

The cavern inside was soft and warm, and the play of smooth, wet muscle against the slender digit made Izaya's eyes roll back, and his body jerked, pleasure rising quickly.

Psyche eyes were sharp, and he turned back toward Tsugaru, his hips slowing. "It's almost time for us to go, Tsu-chan."

The blond panted above him, muscles tight and wanting nothing more than to drop down against his idle lover. "Please…make me come…first?"

"Of course, love." Psyche gave him a brilliant smile before slipping out and spinning them, nearly throwing the other man facedown on the floor, his spine curved into a beautiful arch as Tsugaru begged for what he wanted. With one hand between the blond's shoulder blades, Psyche pushed smoothly back in.

"Can you still see them, Tsu-chan?"

Tsugaru whimpered and turned his head to the side, breath condensing on the floor as he panted onto it. He shuddered when Psyche drove deep and remained there, unmoving.

"See what we've done?" Psyche giggled. "And now, _just enjoy the ride._ "

The blond cried out when Psyche moved again, his efforts now focused on getting Tsugaru to come as quickly as possible. The taller man wrapped a hand around himself, the other he used to try and pillow his cheek. Closing his eyes, he concentrated on the feel of Psyche inside him, taking him, claiming him, filling him in a way that Shizuo never could. He wanted to watch the other pair, watch the fruits of their labor, but at the same time…

…Psyche was fucking him. Nothing compared with that.

Against the wall, Izaya pushed another finger into Shizuo's mouth, hooking them behind the blond's lower teeth and using them to coax the man closer, replacing them with his tongue as soon as he was able. Shizuo's cock seemed to swell inside him, and Izaya cried out, the sound vibrating directly into the other man's mouth.

At that noise, Tsugaru finally tensed and came, and Psyche was not long after. He never was, not wanting to over-abuse Tsugaru's sensitive nerves. Plus, he would much rather gather a sleepy, cuddly Tsugaru into his arms while it lasted. Tsugaru was always the most clingy in his post-orgasmic haze.

Psyche lowered them to the floor gently, spooning behind the trembling blond, watching the other pair with excitement even as he nuzzled into his lover's hair.

"Until next time, then, Tsu-chan?" Tsugaru mewled, and Psyche squeezed him tighter in response. "I promise to clean you up fully as soon as we're home~"

Psyche's hand drifted down to Tsugaru's entrance, brushing lightly across the rim and thrilling at the slickness inside…

Tsugaru moaned and turned his head, drowning in Psyche's kiss.

Nearby, Shizuo was dropping feverish kisses onto Izaya's lips as they moved, both rapidly reaching their peak, and with a deep, gasping breath, the brunet whispered between them, _"I've got you under my skin…"_

Psyche smiled as he pulled back from Tsugaru. "I think we've done all we can, Tsu-chan. Let's go home."

The other man sighed and cuddled closer, nodding his agreement as best he could while nearly falling asleep against his lover.

~~~~~~~

Izaya shuddered and gripped tightly to Shizuo's broad shoulders, eyes closed while he waited for his heart to slow, for his breathing to calm.

But when he opened his eyes, he found himself looking up at the ceiling. This wasn't where he remembered being last…

Struggling against the weight of Shizuo on top of him, he looked around the room.

There were no ropes attached to the walls or lying in pieces on the floor.

There was no glass box.

There was no Tsugaru.

There was no Psyche.

And it was silent, save for the sound of the club coming from the other side of a wooden door that stood closed on the far wall.

What the hell…

"Flea?" Shizuo propped himself up on his elbows over the informant. "Hey, you okay?"

Izaya's mouth opened, but no sound came out. After spending a moment trying to decipher what Izaya _wasn't_ saying, Shizuo leaned up, cheeks flushing only a little at the sight of the brunet's naked lower half. Looking away quickly, his eyes were left to drift over the rest of their surroundings.

His jaw dropped in similar shock, and Izaya finally found his voice.

"I don't…know. Shizu-chan…"

He was about to ask if they'd really had sex, but judging from the liquid slowly seeping from between his legs, along with the ache spreading through his lower back, that was a stupid question.

So what else was there? Where are the other two? Was that real? Did someone drug us? Are we going crazy?

"Did you mean it?"

Izaya jolted. "What?"

The blond met his eyes almost…shyly. "When you said that you wanted me. Only me. Did you mean it?"

Mouth going dry, Izaya swallowed. "This really did happen?"

Shizuo's answer was to lift one of his hands gently, bringing it to his lips to kiss the red mark around his wrist. There was a heat in his eyes that was undeniable, and Izaya's head spun again. The burns were there. The ropes _had_ been there. And the box and Tsugaru and Psyche. And Shizuo had…Shizuo had been…

For some reason he couldn't identify, Izaya found himself blinking back tears. "Shizu-chan…" The fingers of his free hand reached out, stopping in midair before they reached the blond's face. Shizuo brought them the rest of the way, his warm, strong hands making Izaya shiver, soft lips against his fingertips hastening his breath. The informant's heart caught in his throat, and he trembled.

"Did you mean it?"

Izaya closed his eyes and let himself drift back, trying to think… He didn't have all of the answers. He would surely try to figure out the whys and hows later, but right now, he knew exactly what he wanted.

When he opened them again, Shizuo was waiting patiently for his answer, eyes eager and unsure, but the feelings there…

They were the same. Just as he remembered.

And so Izaya pressed closer, tugging his hands free to wrap around the other man's neck and draw him in for a kiss.

_"I've got you…_

_…under my skin."_


End file.
